


Two thousand forty-eight

by wearethedreamersofdreams



Series: she collects sunsets in the palm of her hand [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2048, Gen, One Shot, Silly, but Doctor Who style, cause I didn't, has anyone beaten the game yet, im sorry, overuse of the word yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: Ryan has given the Doctor a game of 2048... Shenanigans and yeets ensueorthe BBC has literally killed me with that Thirteen 2048 game....
Series: she collects sunsets in the palm of her hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Two thousand forty-eight

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you that don't know, the BBC made a "Thirteen" 2048 game and I'VE NEVER SEEN THE FIRST AND SECOND DOCTOR SO MUCH. Plus I saw on twitter that a bunch of people were annoyed by the game so I had to write this silly one shot
> 
> this is going to be the start of my dump of one shots series where some days I might just post little things.

_“Argh! Not again!”_ Yaz looked up from the magazine she was reading to where she thought she had heard the noise come from.

The Doctor had told the fam that the TARDIS had needed a few days to cool down for a bit before they could go on any new adventures. Yaz had suggested to put the TARDIS in Sheffield, so that Graham and Ryan could go home for a few days, while Yaz stayed with the Doctor, considering her family was on a trip of some sort.

Yaz hadn’t really seen the Doctor today, but she knew from the day before that she’d been up to her elbows into repairs in the engine room of the TARDIS, the only place the Doctor had forbidden them to come under any circumstances.

But the way Yaz could hear this groan of frustration, made her think the Doctor was a lot closer than she had been the past two days.

Yaz marked the page she was at and left the magazine on the sofa she had been sitting on, starting her little adventure of finding out what the Doctor was up to.

Yaz was wandering around a little bit when the TARDIS decided to guide her to where the Doctor was, which wasn’t extremely far from the lounge room Yaz had been in.

Yaz found a door that was slightly ajar, and a sound that was not English but sounding like angry curse words coming from the room behind it. Yaz knocked tentatively while slightly pushing the door open a bit more.

“Doctor?” Yaz said, while more cursing was heard. Yaz had never heard the Doctor be that obviously angry before. Or maybe it was frustration?

She found the Doctor on her purple sofa, upside down with her legs over the back rest, iPhone in her hands and looking frustrated at it. Her jacket was discarded somewhere on the ground, Yaz hesitated to continue until she heard the Doctor mumble for her to come in. In one swoop the Doctor was sitting upright, while looking at her phone despondently, Yaz slowly walked in and took a seat next to the Doctor, not sure what was going on. A quick glance at the Doctor’s phone made her aware of a game that the Doctor had been playing, which was interesting cause normally human games on the iPhone where so easy for the Doctor that she’d finish them in mere minutes, and then kindly reminding the three humans in the TARDIS that Time Lord brains where far more superior to theirs. That didn’t stop Ryan from giving her new games and apps every single day, making it his life’s mission to find a human game that would stump the Doctor.

“Ryan has given me this game called 2048, and for the life of me I can’t finish it and it makes me want to ‘yeet’ the phone out of the room!” Yaz couldn’t help her mouth falling open, hearing the Doctor use the word yeet and complaining about a game as simple as 2048 had her stumped into silence, which then turned into a full-on laugh.

When Yaz was done hiccupping through her outburst, she looked at the Doctor, who was looking at her with all the innocence and _how dare you_ face of a five-year-old.

“I don’t know what’s so funny Yasmin Kahn. I’m supposed to get the squares to turn into custard creams, but so far all I’ve gotten are pears, and you know I don’t like pears.” The Doctor started a new game, while Yaz couldn’t help but snicker, while taking out her own phone.

“What’s the name of the game.” The Doctor showed her, while poking her tongue out slightly to try and beat the game. When it had downloaded for Yaz, she tried it twice and realized it was a lot harder than she expected.

“Alright Doctor, let’s make a bet, shall we? Whoever finishes a game first, gets to decide where we’re going next, no questions asked.” The Doctor stopped playing for nothing more then a second, while seemingly thinking the offer over.

“Deal.” Yaz grinned and started to play, finally understanding why the Doctor got so frustrated with the game.

“Can you imagine if they’d make this game out of all of my regenerations. I think that would be the only time I’d get sick of my own face. I’d call it Thirteen and make it even harder than this one.” Yaz frowned and looked at the Doctor.

“Please don’t Doctor, cause then _I’m_ going to yeet my phone out of the window.”

That’s how Ryan and Graham found them four hours later, cursing and yelling over the game while Ryan couldn’t help but snigger.

He’d finally found a game that the Doctor couldn’t beat.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> might start a support group for all the people traumatized by this game
> 
> im on twitter  
> @JenniferEarp_ I yell fandom here
> 
> and tumblr:  
> @manyotherroadsyettorun


End file.
